


Dos caras

by Airam22



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Power Bottom
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airam22/pseuds/Airam22
Summary: Historia creada para la #CherikWeek2020, con la temática Pasivo Dominante.Mi primera historia en este fandom, quise tuviera algo solo fisico, pero tiene su fluff, es la única advertencia que daría. No puedo con mi genio.Gracias si es que le das una oportunidad, no está beteada, pero traté de que tuviera la menor cantidad de faltas ortográficas.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Cherik Week 2020





	Dos caras

Era lunes, inicio de semana. Los alumnos de una preparatoria en Londres, entraban presurosos a sus respectivos salones, para tener su última clase del día. Las ansias se veían en muchos de ellos, para que el tiempo se vaya rápido y así poder irse a descansar a sus casas. 

Erik Lehnsherr, el profesor más temido en la preparatoria, quién enseñaba física, ya había terminado su horario de trabajo por ese día, pero se había quedado en el salón haciendo papeleo. 

Al escuchar voces afuera se asomó al pasadizo, topándose con dos alumnos que estaban conversando y riéndose, mientras tocaban la puerta del salón que estaba al frente del suyo. 

Erik ya estaba listo para regañarlos, pero para suerte de ellos fueron salvados por la puerta del salón que se abrió, dando paso a su colega, Charles Xavier, quien era profesor de biología.

-Hola chicos! Pasen, pasen, justo íbamos a comenzar el debate.- dijo jovialmente. Los alumnos ni miraron atrás, entrando rápido al salón.- oh, profesor Lehnsherr, se le ofrece algo?

-No, nada. Tengo trabajo pendiente, solo que me distraje por la bulla que hicieron esos alumnos.

-Mis disculpas.- Charles tuvo la decencia de mostrarse apenado.- Se lo mucho que le molesta el desorden y la bulla. Siempre le recalco a los chicos eso, pero ya sabe que como son jóvenes se les puede olvidar. Por cierto, se le nota algo cansado, me imagino habrá tenido un día pesado, espero pueda descansar apropiadamente después. Con su permiso me retiro profesor Lehnsherr.- antes de cerrar la puerta, Charles le mostró una cálida sonrisa. 

-Tal vez si no fuera tan permisivo, los alumnos si serían disciplinados- murmuró Erik para sí mismo, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.- y qué le interesa si me veo cansado, o si he tenido un día pesado? Que se ocupe de sus asuntos. 

Faltaban menos de dos horas para que terminara su horario y pudiera irse, felizmente no tenía nada que le haga quedarse más tiempo. Con eso en mente se fue a revisar las pruebas que había tomado ese día. 

Pero lo cierto es que si estaba algo cansado. Los lunes y él no se llevaban bien. El inicio de semana siempre era tedioso para Erik, luego de disfrutar sus días de descanso. 

Por ese lado quizás podría comprender la pereza que los alumnos también tenían, claro que no se los iba a decir, faltaba más. A ojos de todos, Erik era una persona muy seria, a la que no se le podía jugar una broma o querer entrar en confianzas.

Él no tenía problema con que los alumnos le tuvieran miedo, le ayudaba más bien a que no hicieran bulla o alboroto mientras daba clases. Pero pese a su carácter hosco no era un mal profesor. 

Siempre explicaba detalladamente y no era de los que reprobaban así porque le dio la gana. Lo que si era muy estricto con la asistencia y puntualidad,y gustaba de dejar largos trabajos de investigación. 

En resumen aprobaban si es que se esforzaban lo suficiente. Lo que para muchos era agotador, porque no era fácil seguirle el ritmo. Así que era una clase que prácticamente representaba una tortura para todos.

A diferencia del profesor Xavier, que ni bien los alumnos entraban al salón, sentían un ambiente cómodo. Gustaba de hablar mucho, como si estuviera contando una historia.

Pero también hacía participar a todos, para que dieran sus puntos de vista sobre un tema y debatieran, hasta había momentos para bromear, claro que todo siempre con respeto. Y otro punto a favor que tenía, era que daba tolerancia de unos minutos para la llegada al salón.

Para gran parte del alumnado el profesor Xavier era su favorito. Y se había ganado ese título el primer año que empezó a enseñar en ese colegio, 5 años atrás. Tiempo exacto en el que Erik también se unió, haciéndose su fama igual al poco tiempo.

Ambos con metodologías y caracteres tan distintos, nadie los vería nunca juntos hablando salvo si era un tema del colegio. En sí Erik a ninguno de sus colegas les iba a ir a hablar de temas banales, prefería mantener su distancia y era de asistir muy poco a las reuniones sociales que se presentaran.

En oposición, Charles si parecía se llevaba bien con todo el plantel y era de las personas que no paraban de sonreír. Siempre amable y dispuesto a escuchar algún problema. No era de extrañar que también fuera popular entre los trabajadores del plantel.

Acaso no se cansa de ser así? Ese fue el primer pensamiento que tuvo Erik unos meses después de haberlo conocido. En algún momento Charles quiso buscarle conversación pero este supo ignorarlo, y parece entendió el mensaje: no te me acerques, no me agradas.

Pasaron los años y su relación siguió así de distante. No necesitaba a alguien como Charles, es más, había llegado a la conclusión que le caía mal ese tipo de personas. Alguien que a ojos de muchos era perfecto, pufff. 

No malinterpreten, no estaba celoso o envidioso. No necesitaba ese tipo de atención o reconocimiento. Estaba bien con su vida, enseñaba algo que le apasionaba, aparte hacía sus investigaciones y pensaba en algún momento publicar un libro. Tenía su plan de vida trazado cuidadosamente.

Era un hombre soltero, no buscaba ninguna relación amorosa seria o casual, menos al paso. Gastaba sus energías saliendo a correr o yendo al gimnasio. No quería sonar vanidoso, pero si se consideraba atractivo. 

En el colegio siempre se le vería bien peinado y vistiendo un impecable sastre. Casi toda su ropa era de estilo formal, salvo la que llevaba en casa, que era deportiva para mayor comodidad. 

Todo iba según su plan, hasta que pasó algo hace casi un año atrás que cambió su vida, dando literal un giro de 180 grados. Ni en sus más locos sueños lo hubiera pensado. 

Actualmente le podía dar risa recordar,pero cuando pasó fue algo que le chocó, felizmente logró procesarlo, y bueno debía admitir que el cambio no fue para mal. 

Suspiró, pensando en todas las cosas que habían pasado desde ese momento. Seguía teniendo su plan trazado, solo que ahora había alguien que caminaba a su costado. Porque sí, el hosco y serio profesor de física, temido por muchos, tenía una pareja. 

Justo el viernes pasado se habían confesado sus sentimientos, luego de meses de andar solo en plan casual. Había sido algo raro como había ocurrido esa confesión, es más hasta le daba un poco de vergüenza recordar, pero sería tonto que negara estar feliz con el resultado.

Terminó media hora antes que toque el timbre de salida. Tal vez si se echaba una siesta,para poder conducir luego bien. La vista la tenía cansada. Sabía que nadie entraría a molestarlo. Se acomodó, cerrando los ojos. Su mente al parecer no quería olvidar lo que había vivido el fin de semana. 

*********

Erik detestaba estar en esa posición. Y es que tener los brazos inmovilizados por unas correas que estaban amarradas al dosel de la cama, no era algo cómodo, peor estando completamente desnudo y más cuando llevaba cerca de una hora en esa posición, según pudo deducir al ver el reloj que estaba en su velador.

Su pareja había sido bastante astuto al distraerlo para poder amarrarlo, ah y además ponerle una mordaza en la boca! Aunque tampoco es que hubiera gritado en caso pudiera, no quería atraer la atención de sus vecinos (de piso) chismosos. 

Suficiente tenía cuando se topaba con ellos en el ascensor, y le lanzaban miradas curiosas, más cuando estaba con su pareja, quien por cierto no se negaba a saludar efusivamente y hablar de tonterías. 

Pero volviendo a su difícil situación, tenía los brazos entumecidos, se le hacía pesado respirar y tal vez tenía un poco de hambre. Era sábado por la tarde, en menos de una hora anochecería. Por el momento estiraría las piernas. 

Se impulsó hacia arriba, abriendo en V sus piernas y tensando los muslos. Su espalda resintió un poco el movimiento, estaba apoyada en algunos almohadones, lo cual le permitía estar no tan en horizontal. En esa posición lo encontró Charles, su pareja, quién sonrió de lado. 

-Ya impaciente?- bromeó, quitándose la casaca y acomodándola en una silla que estaba a un costado de la puerta. 

Por toda respuesta Erik gruñó, lanzándole una dura mirada, lo curioso era que sus mejillas ya se estaban empezando a colorear. Sería que acaso tenía vergüenza de la situación en la que estaba, pensó Charles. Se mordió los labios para evitar reírse.

-Lo siento cariño, sé que debes estar molesto por haberte dejado así, pero es que faltaba algo importante para hoy.- Xavier le sonrió ampliamente,mostrándole el chocolate que había comprado.- es tu favorito, ahora sí podemos divertirnos.- rápidamente se desnudó, yendo a la cama para sentarse encima del regazo de Erik.

Este sintió como la sangre se le iba hacia abajo, directamente a su pene. Charles no dudó en restregar su trasero, saludándolo y le quitó la mordaza. Antes de que pudiera hablar para reclamarle le besó apasionadamente, sosteniendo su cara con ambas manos.

Estuvieron así unos minutos, ahora que recordaba como es que había terminado maniatado, ellos habían estado también en la sala, igual besándose. Charles le había sugerido ir a la habitación y entre caricia y caricia, habían quedado ambos desnudos. 

Juguetonamente su pareja lo había lanzado a la cama, colocándose encima y tomando el control, como siempre. Para Erik había sido raro su primera vez con Charles, pero no raro en el mal sentido.

Sino que para ser alguien fuerte de carácter y que su vida la dirigía siempre a su gusto, no pensó jamás en que se dejaría manejar en el ámbito sexual. En sus relaciones pasadas, él había decidido cómo, cuándo y dónde. 

Charles en cambio lo podía deshacer o moldear, dependía de lo que se le ocurriera en ese momento. Comparado con sus experiencias anteriores, superaba expectativas, pero tampoco se lo diría abiertamente. No necesitaba hacerle saber eso, le daría más poder.

Pero a quién engañaba? Charles ya seguro lo intuía, era demasiado listo. Quién diría que con esa carita tan dulce era todo un manipulador en la cama. Un sexy manipulador, que lo había convencido de ser amarrado, prometiéndole que lo haría sentir muy bien allí abajo. 

Mira que caer con ese tramposo, que por cierto donde tenía esas correas? Estaba ya protestando, cuando Charles le acaricia su miembro, diciendo que se tranquilice. Él gime algo contrariado, no queriendo ceder, y Charles que le pone la mordaza!

Para colmo que le sonríe, diciendo lo hermoso que se ve así, en esa posición tan vulnerable y le susurra de nuevo las cosas que le quiere hacer. Desciende lentamente hacia su entrepierna, él ya estaba temblando de la expectación, pero, oh rayos! su pareja recuerda que faltaba algo en su plan.

Así que muy suelto de huesos, le dice que ahorita vuelve! Pero por lo menos lo hubiera liberado! Estaba casi seguro que era una excusa el que saliera a buscar lo que se había olvidado, solo quería torturarlo para ablandarlo!

Pero no pensaba amilanarse, él no era ningún debilucho. Charles lo estaba tratando como un juguete, eso le molestaba. Entonces por qué también lo calentaba? Su mente le gritaba masoquista. Él no lo era, o sí? Por lo menos no antes de Charles.

La verdad nunca había esperado tener algo con él. Ellos eran solo dos colegas que en una reunión, tragos van, tragos vienen, terminaron pasando la noche juntos en su departamento. Luego al día siguiente llegó la negación por su parte. Tenía que agradecer que Charles no lo tomó a mal y simplemente se fue.

Pensaba olvidarse del asunto, ya casi lo conseguía, pero volvió a caer unas semanas después. Ya de ahí todo empezó a fluir entre ellos. Decidieron tener una relación sexual exclusiva sin promesas de amor, pero no dejando de lado en ver que podía pasar.

Y ya casi un año había pasado. Era increíble lo bien que habían sintonizado, no lo esperaba. Charles era bastante paciente con él (ok si, sabía que no tenía un carácter fácil) y también cariñoso, claro que solo cuando estaban solos. 

Para todos los demás, ellos seguían siendo colegas, y Erik estaba bien con eso. Su relación actualmente podría decir iba por buen camino, seguían sin presiones. A nadie se le había escapado el temido " te amo".

Pero Erik sabía que tenía sentimientos por él, había llegado a quererlo. Qué irónico que antes lo hubiera detestado! Ahora, qué sentía Charles por él?

Estaba seguro que no tenían problemas con el sexo, ver la cara de satisfacción de su pareja al culminar era lo mejor. Quería verlo feliz, no le importaba complacerlo y ceder a sus deseos. Todo esto alimentaba su propia satisfacción. 

Tal vez era mejor dejar de lado su interrogante, debía disfrutar del momento. Y regresando al actual, Charles había decidido empezar a usar el chocolate. La combinación de sus besos dulces pero a la vez ardientes, con el toque amargo del chocolate (al 60 % de cacao), lo elevaba. 

Era una lástima que no pudiera acariciarlo, sus manos querían sentir la piel suave de su pareja. Charles en cambio no separaba las manos de su cuerpo, haciéndole estremecer. 

En algún momento este también quiso recorrerlo con su boca, dejando pequeños trozos de chocolate y lamiéndole ávidamente, todo bajo su atenta mirada, jamás perdiendo el contacto. 

Estaba de más decir que su pene no podía más, había esperado mucho ya! Pero sabía que si le apuraba, Charles no le daría lo que quería. Paciencia, paciencia, se repetía mentalmente.

El pillo de su amante le sonreía, definitivamente lo estaba poniendo a prueba! Era un reto que aceptaría! Pasaron unos lentos minutos, hasta que por fin Charles llegó a su entrepierna, dándole un suave beso y caricias. 

Él solo pudo gemir. Pensó que iba a continuar, pero cuál es su sorpresa al verlo de nuevo en su regazo, acercándose a su rostro, sonriente. Le miró interrogante, este solo le volvió a besar, adicionando más chocolate.

No es que se quejara, pero esperaba más atención allá abajo. Ya casi estaba resignado, cuando las palabras que le susurra Charles al oído, le hacen tener un pre orgasmo: prepárate que te daré una mamada como nunca antes. 

A continuación se dio la vuelta agachándose y dándole una impresionante vista de su trasero, demasiado cerca estaba de su cara. Si se estiraba lo suficiente podría tocarlo, aunque sea con sus labios. 

Dio un respingo al sentir los labios de Charles en su miembro. Sería un perfecto 69 si es que él pudiera participar. Nuevamente se sentía siendo torturado por su pareja, estaba llevándolo a la locura, cuánto debía estar disfrutándolo! 

Aun cuando quisiera quejarse,no podía, solo salían gemidos de su boca. La boca de Charles se sentía tan bien, lo recibía tan profundo, era una delicia. 

Y ver cómo también se empezaba a preparar a sí mismo, con sus largos dedos. Quería participar, maldición! Le dejaría correrse? por favor que sí! 

-Te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo, cariño?- la pregunta de Charles lo devolvió al mundo real.

-S...Sí!

-Tus testículos están tan hinchados, ya estás a un paso de terminar, cierto? 

-Po...por favor!- ya para ese momento su orgullo se había ido. No le importaba rogar, sabía que eso era lo que quería Charles que hiciera en ese momento, era común que lo tuviera siempre al límite.

-Cómo lo quieres? En mi boca o en mi culo?

-Hazlo como tú quieras, pero hazlo por favor! 

-Respuesta correcta, eres un buen chico, te has portado bien esperándome. Te complaceré y dejaré que llenes mi culo, se lo mucho que te gusta hacerlo. La mirada que pones cuando ves cómo se desliza tu semen por mis piernas.

-Oh, sí!- Erik de solo pensarlo ya se iba a venir, no necesitaba más estimulación. Charles era tan erótico, tanto en sus movimientos como cuando le decía esas sucias palabras. 

-Pero te vendrás cuando yo lo diga, ya falta poco, se paciente.- su pareja, que ya se había volteado de nuevo, le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, instando a que lo mire.- antes mi pene necesita también tu atención.-sonrió ladino, alzándose y guiando su miembro a la boca de Erik, quién lo recibió gustoso, dejándose follar.- ahhh, magnífico, eres tan bueno en esto cariño!

Charles llevaba un ritmo lento en espiral con su cadera, ambas manos sujetaban sus cabellos, jalándolos de vez en cuando, pero no llegando a ser brusco. Nunca lo era, a pesar de mostrarse dominante, no abusaba realmente de su poder.

Gentil y risueño en la vida diaria, mientras que era exigente y mandaba en la cama. Erik no planeaba enamorarse de alguien así. Pero daba gracias a que en algún momento (quizás de debilidad) cedió y había conocido esa faceta de Charles.

Veía en los ojos de este el hambre que le tenía, se veía que también estaba listo para dejarse llevar. Se preparó para recibir su semen, pero Charles no tenía planeado eso.

-Quiero que nos vengamos junto cariño.-fue lo que contestó, cuando Erik le miró interrogante. Se acomodó bien en sus caderas, alzando un poco las piernas y guiando el trasero a su pene, el cual se alzaba hinchado y con líquido pre seminal.- ah, eres tan grande, me gusta eso, como me llenas por completo!-exclamó una vez que terminó de entrar.

-Debería decir gracias?- Erik se permitió bromear, recibiendo gustoso el cumplido, sonriendo pero no ufanamente.-tu interior se siente tan apretado, en verdad me gusta llenarte por completo, me vuelves loco- jadeó cuando Charles se movió ligeramente en círculo, tanteando el terreno- pero en el buen sentido.-añadió.

-Me gusta cuando te sinceras cariño.- Charles se inclinó dándole un suave beso- y ahora te haré ver las estrellas.-prometió muy seguro.

-Oh dios.

Era una promesa muy fácil de cumplir. Ya anteriormente Charles le había demostrado su destreza. Pero ahora lo sentía más determinado, como si estuviera dispuesto a superarse. 

Su raciocinio se estaba yendo, dicen que uno tiene un lado animal, que solo se deja llevar por el instinto, así se encontraba. Su instinto le decía que podía morirse ahí mismo, y no le importaba. 

Porque estaba experimentando tal placer, que ya no sentía su cuerpo, Charles estaba tocándole el alma. Sería igual para él? Desearía que sí. Ambos cuerpos se dejaron llevar, ávidos por liberarse. Y fue glorioso, simplemente glorioso. 

Charles se dejó caer encima de él, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, respirando entrecortado, ambos lo hacían. Ya cuando pudo regular mejor su respiración, empezó a darle pequeños besos por todo el tórax, abrazándolo también, para luego caer a su costado, sin dejar de abrazarlo.

Erik dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa. No estaba acostumbrado a esas muestras de afecto, pero solo porque era Charles, y ya se sabía que este hacía lo que quería, había terminado aceptando y disfrutando. 

Cerró los ojos un rato, pensando en que si debían dormir un rato o ir a comer a algún sitio. Le había dado más hambre. Pero primero le diría a Charles que le soltara, ya sus brazos estaban resentidos, solo que con la actividad que tuvieron se distrajo.

-Erik, ah, cariño. Se sintió tan bien, no? Te gustó tanto como a mí?- habló Charles, cortando sus pensamientos. 

-Sí, claro.- a Erik le pareció sentir que la voz de Charles sonaba con algo de duda.

-Tú y yo, la pasamos tan bien juntos…sé que no lo hemos hablado, pero si sabes que esto ya no es solo sexo, no?

-Yo…si lo sé…- oh, por eso era que estaba así. Nunca habían hablado sobre sentimientos, solo sobre sus deseos. Pero aun sabiendo que estaba poniendo su corazón en la mano,Charles estaba dando el primer paso.-solo que...no sabía cómo abordarlo- ok si, le daba vergüenza, pero no estaba bien que Charles siempre tomara la iniciativa, no era por orgullo, era porque no estaba siendo justo- Charles,en verdad me gustas y siento que te amo.- ya está ,lo había dicho, hasta sintió que se le quitó un peso de encima. 

-Y yo a tí, cariño. Me gustas demasiado.- Charles volvió a subirse encima, empezando a darle muchos besos por toda la cara, y llegando a su boca, devorando sus labios.- me alegro el que por fin nos hayamos sincerado.

-Bueno, luego de que me hicieras tocar el cielo, era lo menos que podía decir.-bromeó de nuevo Erik, vamos que dos veces en el día era todo un logro. Seguía estando avergonzado, pero si era por verlo feliz no le importaba.

-Oh señor Lehnsherr, está todo un encanto usted hoy día. Quiere repetir acaso?

-Por favor...aunque fuera tan amable de quitarme la correas señor Xavier, mis brazos ya no resisten esa posición…

-Como ha sido tan educado, lo haré, pero no crea que con eso dejaré que me toque, tiene que ganárselo.

-Oh...pensé que ya lo había conseguido con mi gran declaración de amor.-vamos que estaba imparable, si lo vieran sus colegas, ok no, esto era algo que solo se lo mostraría a Charles. 

-Va por buen camino, no se desanime.-Charles sonrió.- le propongo algo, también cuando salí me fui a comprar del restaurante que está a dos cuadras y sé que le gusta. También traje un buen vino, podemos degustar un poco y brindar en honor a nosotros.

-Acepto todo lo que disponga. Necesitamos reponer energías. Y qué bueno que haya vino, parece que lo tenía todo planeado señor Xavier. 

-Que bien me conoce señor Lehnsherr. Eso tambien amo de usted.

***********

Una voz lo sacó de su sueño. Y obvio podía adivinar de quien era. Nadia se molestaba o más bien de atrevía a ir a su salón por voluntad propia. Abrió los ojos, alzando la mirada y enfocando a Charles, quién lo miraba algo preocupado.

-Erik? Te sientes bien?- le tocó la frente, queriendo medir su temperatura.

-Solo estoy con sueño, detesto los lunes y me tuviste con mucha actividad el fin de semana, que no pude avanzar mis cosas hasta recién el domingo en la tarde y me tuve que desvelar. 

-Oh,lo siento. 

-Claro que no, ya casi veo que se te quiere asomar una sonrisa. 

-Me encanta lo bien que me conoces, pero creo que sí deberíamos planificarnos mejor,para que no vuelva a ocurrir.

-Sí, no querrás verme gruñón.

-Pero si todos los días estás así en el colegio.

-Sabes que contigo trato de contenerme lo más que pueda. 

-Por supuesto cariño, y te lo agradezco. Y no es que quiera quitarte tu fama aquí con nuestros colegas y alumnos, pero si haz pensado que en algún momento ellos se enterarán de lo nuestro,no? 

-Uhmmm...supongo…aunque no será fácil, pero tenemos tiempo para pensar sobre eso aun.

-Claro, no es algo que hagamos mañana. Y si, no será fácil, romperás muchos corazones, sabes que tengo muchos fans.

-Pensándolo mejor si deberíamos decirlo rápido, así podré ahuyentar a esos desubicados.

-Me encanta cuanto te pones celoso. Vamos a comer algo? Vine a buscarte al ver que aun estaba tu carro afuera. Pensé que te habías ido ni bien sonó el timbre, hace ya una hora.

-Vaya,no pensé dormir tanto.-Erik se desperezó.- suena bien ir a comer. 

-Y luego cada quien a su departamento. No quiero agotarte más hoy día. 

-Gracias, te lo compensaré luego.-Erik por fin se levantó de su silla.

-Por supuesto que lo harás cariño.-Charles sonrió, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos, para luego besarlo tiernamente.- toma nota, planeo que en un futuro usemos tu escritorio.

Erik no tenía necesidad de preguntar para qué.

Puede que sí tenga una continuación está historia. Gracias por leer! 

Airam22


End file.
